Bitter Chance
by AnticPancham
Summary: After the Lylat system was once again saved by the Star Fox team, Fox gets assigned a rather strange mission. He finds out who is responsible for a bunch of odd robberies that have been occuring in Corneria. He then has a challenging time to find who he really is and what he truly wants, since the life of a hero isn't want everybody thinks it really is. Post-Aparoid. Fox x Wolf.
1. New Mission

**A/N:**

 **Yay, another Fox x Wolf fanfiction! Before I get any questions as to why I'm making another fanfiction about these two when I obviously haven't finished the one I'm currently in process of writing, let me say this.**

 **I want to try and bring a different perspective to all the fanfictions that involved pairing these two guys. Not in the sense of how they're portrayed or anything, just how the storytelling is being told. Kinda like how each chapter is composed to bring more out of these two while still giving side characters their own time to develop and still be involved in the story.**

 **But don't worry, Fox and Wolf will be the main priority over any other character. That's what this fanfiction is generally about anyways. So without further explanations, let us begin.**

* * *

After the Aparoid invasion was finally dealt with, everything went slowly back to normal in the Lylat system.

Corneria had a steady reconstruction period, with help from other neighboring planets who wanted to help, which were mostl Fichina and Katina.

On the other hand, everybody in the Star Fox team was, in their own way, dealing with the fact that one of their members had died in the Aparoid invasion.

Peppy Hare, had sacrificed himself in order to take down a barrier that was shielding the Aparoid Queen. His death affected most of the team, but the one who was most affected by his death was the leader of the Star Fox team, Fox McCloud.

After his father's death back when Andross was starting to commence his plan on taking over the Lylat system, Peppy became a father figure towards the vulpine. He always appreciated how Peppy helped him out when times got difficult or when he told Fox how similar he was to his father, which made the vulpine happy on the inside but decided not to show it.

With the death of Peppy, came the new fourth pilot of the Star Fox team, Krystal. Back when Fox found Krystal, he started developing feelings towards the vixen, but in the end, he decided to keep things between them professional, since he didn't want to risk the chance of having an internal conflict on the team if anything bad were ever to happen between them.

Krystal on the other hand still had feelings towards the vulpine. She would sometimes try to peek into Fox's mind to see if she could find out if Fox still had feelings for her, but Fox knew how to shut her out. This made the vixen mad, as she could read the mind of whoever she wanted, except his.

Fox had other thoughts on his mind though. Mostly of how he was going to get through without having Peppy there to guide him, or how out of nowhere, his old time rival saved his life.

Wolf O'Donnell, the name was recently sending shivers down the vulpine's back. He couldn't believe that the guy who completely hated his guts would actually save his life, especially help save the system from the Aparoid's invasion.

He could still clearly remember it. Wolf and his team fighting alongside him and his team trying to save the entire system from distant take-over. Fox couldn't believe that he was helping him, not after the past him and the lupine had together. He was sure that Wolf and his team didn't care what happened to the system.

Mostly everybody believed that the Star Wolf team died when the Aparoid Queen was finally destroyed, but deep down, Fox hoped that he and his team made it out just in time.

The Great Fox had been rebuilt shortly after the invasion was over. It wasn't the same as the original, but none of the team were uncomfortable with it. At least it ran more efficiently than the old one, probably since Fox never wanted it to be changed or tinkered in a big way to keep it the way his father had left it.

Fox was on the bridge, thinking on what boring missions General Pepper would send him next. Now that there wasn't any major threats or evil madmen trying to take over the Lylat system, Fox and his team were now assigned to lower class missions.

Out of all the team members, Falco was the one who hated them the most. He said that the missions that were given to them were too boring and too easy to pull off. Fox agreed with the avian.

The last mission they were given was a mission of Fichina. There was apparently a few space pirates who were terrorizing a few local towns, stealing everything that they thought was valuable. The easily finished it as the space pirates were not that good fighting in the air as Fox or Falco would've liked. Slippy and Krystal didn't mind too much about it since they weren't crazy about air fights as Fox and Falco were.

Still, 'fighting' them down in the snow white freezing lands of Fichina made Fox remember that dogfight he once had with Wolf. He remembered how close they were to rip each other's throats off, the peer adrenaline and excitement that Wolf gave him each and every time they faced off against each other. Fox missed that type of excitement, nobody could give him that good of a fight as Wolf did.

* * *

The vulpine was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his teammates shouting at one another.

"I'm telling you, the best way to counterattack three enemy ship trying to shoot you down from behind is to launch a B-Bomb in front of you and boost right through it! That way, when the enemy ship gets near it you can detonate it." Shouted a green little toad from his station.

A blue avian on the other side of the bridge scoffed at the toad's statement. "Yeah, you could do that, but I would've just made a sharp U-turn and faced them head-on." He stated crossing his arms.

"And possibly get yourself blown out of the sky?!" Said the toad standing up from his chair.

"Hey, what can I say? I love living to the extreme. " Said the avian turning his head towards the monitor in front of him.

The toad opened his mouth, about to say something but Fox cut him off before he could continue. "Ok, stop fighting you two." Fox looked over at the avian. "Falco, if you're ever in a situation like that, just call for some help." The vulpine said keeping his eyes locked on him.

"Whatever you say boss man." Said Falco with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, not taking his eyes off of his monitor.

The vulpine then looked over to the toad. "And Slippy. That is a good plan, but what would happen if you couldn't get past the B-Bomb in time, or one of the enemy ships shoots at it while you're near it?" Fox asked crossing his arms.

"Um... well..." Slippy scratched the back of his head thinking on an answer. After a couple of seconds, he gave up."Ok, I see your point."

Fox sighed and rubbed his forehead, now that Peppy was gone, he was the one who had to keep the peace around the ship and stop any fights that would occur between Falco and Slippy. They were never that big but they always gave Fox a slight annoyance.

"You two are always fighting and debating against one another. When are you two going to grow up and learn to stop fighting about dumb arguments?" Said the vixen from across the room, looking at both of them with a stern look. She knew how tiresome it was for Fox to be constantly keeping watch over those two.

"Noted." Said Falco, his faced still glued on to his monitor.

"I'll try." Said Slippy sitting back down in his chair.

Fox looked over at Krystal and gave her a quick smile. "Thanks, Krystal." He appreciated whenever Krystal helped him out with Falco and Slippy, but tried not to show to much emotion since the more emotions and thoughts ran across your mind, the easier it was for Krystal to read your mind.

Krystal nodded and continued her business on her station.

"Attention Star Fox. An incoming call from General Pepper." Said the little robot who was in front of the bridge.

Falco was the first one to sigh in complain. "Great, another boring mission that will probably take us about five minutes to finish." He said finally taking his eyes off of the monitor in front of him.

"Don't complain about it without listening to what it is Falco." Said Fox composing himself in his chair. "Bring it up on the main monitor Rob."

"Certainly, please wait one moment." Said, Rob, as he moved towards the main computer.

After a few seconds, General Pepper's face popped up. "Greetings Star Fox, it has been quite some time since we last spoke. How have you all been?" Asked the canine with an almost serious look on his face.

"We're doing alright General. I'm guessing you're calling us to inform us of a new mission." Said Fox rising from his chair.

"Yes, I'll make this quick so you can get working as soon as possible. This mission only requires you, Fox." Said Pepper shuffling a few paper he had in his hands.

Everybody turned their head over to Fox wondering why he was the only one needed for whatever Pepper was about to say.

"There has been a lot of strange crime activity here in Corneria." Said the hound.

"Strange crime activity? What type of crime are we talking about here General?" Asked the vulpine crossing his arms.

"Well for starters, multiple stores like clothing stores and supermarkets are being robbed." Pepper read from one of the papers that were in front of him.

"Yeah, but what's so weird about it?" Fox asked confused.

"The weird thing about it is that the thieves are only stealing food and clothes, mainly just personal items one would need to get through the day." Pepper stated.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "So they're not stealing any money from the stores?" Fox asked.

"No, that's what strange about it, and that's why we need you investigate the situation, Fox." Said Pepper, still with a serious look on his face.

"That's completely odd. Why would somebody brake into a store and not steal any cash while they have the chance to do so?" Said Krystal not particularly at anybody.

"I don't know. That's why I want you to get to the bottom of this, Fox." Said Pepper putting the papers in his hands down on the desk in front of him.

"Ok, I'll look into it once we arrive at Corneria." Said Fox sitting back down in his chair.

Pepper nodded. "Call me if you need any help, Fox." Fox nodded. "Pepper out." Pepper's face disappeared from the main monitor leaving the Star Fox team to think about the news they just heard.

Everybody looked back at Fox again. "What do you think about this Fox?" Asked Slippy.

Fox took a moment to think about what to say. "Well, it's definitely weird that a thief would break into a store and not steal any money, that's for sure," Fox said rising from his seat once again. "We need to get to Corneria and get to the bottom of this."

"Correction, you have to get to the bottom of this. Pepper said he only needed you for this." Said Falco also standing up from his chair.

"That's true Falco, but he could still need us to help him just in case he needs it." Said Slippy with a mocking tone.

"Yeah, whatever. While Fox is off playing mall cop, I'm going to have myself a little vacation." Said Falco stretching his arms upwards.

"What?! We can't just go and take a vacation while Fox may need us at any moment." Said Slippy shooting up from his chair.

"Can you two ever get along?" Said Krystal with a sigh. "Fox, what do you think we should do?" She asked not letting her eyes off of Fox.

"Falco is right. Pepper said he only needed me to investigate." Said Fox crossing his arms. He looked over at Falco who was about to gloat towards Slippy. "But" That made Falco stop and look at Fox annoyed. "Keep your PDAs on at all times just in case I need to contact any of you."

Both Krystal and Slippy nodded. They all looked over at Falco who had his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. "Falco, you got that?" Asked Fox starring down at the avian.

Falco raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll keep it on." He said with a sigh. "But you better not call me if you end up with nothing," Falco stated.

Fox rolled his eyes. "I'll keep a reminder of that," Fox said walking up to the main monitor. "Rob, how much time will it take us to get to Corneria?" Asked the vulpine looking at the tiny robot now next to him.

"It would take us approximately, an hour or so to arrive at Corneria." Said the little robot.

"Then set out coordinates towards Corneria." Said Fox looking out the huge windows that were in front of the bridge.

"Certainly." Said, Rob, as he moved towards the main computer and started inputting commands, and soon the Great Fox started to slowly move through space. It's loud engines making the walls and floor of the Great Fox slightly shake before then slowly stopping to shake.

"Finally, I can take a little vacation from all these boring missions we've been having recently." Said Falco putting his hands behind his head.

"We should all go and get our stuff ready for when we arrive," Fox suggested making his way back to his chair.

"One step ahead of ya, Fox." Said Falco leaving the bridge, his hands still behind his head.

"You guys go ahead, I need to make some check up on the Great Fox before we leave." Said Slippy starting to work on his computer.

"Ok, we'll see you in a few then." Said Fox leaving the bridge with Krystal quickly chasing after him.

* * *

Fox entered the living quarters and stopped when he heard his name being called out. He looked back to see Krystal with her arms behind her back.

"Do you need any help in packing your stuff?" Krystal asked.

Fox was unsure of what to respond with. He knew this was just one of Krystal's attempt to get close to him. Being alone with Krystal had recently made Fox feel a little uncomfortable, but he had to hide it since the vixen would've easily picked up on it. The vulpine awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Don't you need to prepare too?" He asked trying his best not to simply say no.

"Well, I really don't have that much, to begin with, and I'll probably be staying here in the Great Fox since I don't really like staying in the city." Krystal simply stated.

Fox had two choices here. He could say yes and try to go through the awkwardness that would be staying alone with Krystal who would try and make a move on him, or he could say no and risk making things between them even more awkward than they already are and probably sadden her in the process.

"Sure Krystal, I could use the extra help." Said Fox, he couldn't help but slip a bit of annoyance in his tone. He was sure the Krystal picked up on it, but she was too happy that Fox had said yes to actually pay attention to his tone.

They walked through the living quarters but stopped when they heard an angry avian cursing from inside his room. They both opened the door to see Falco throwing stuff around his room trying to find something.

"Where the fuck is it?!" He shouted running into his closet and proceeding to through a bunch of clothes out of it.

"What's wrong Falco?" Asked Krystal trying her best to sound legitimately concerned.

The avian peeked a little through the closet to see who it was, once he saw it was Fox and Krystal he stepped out. "I lost something and I can't find it." He murmured angrily.

"What did you lose? Maybe we can help you find it." Krystal suggested.

"It's nothing, I'm sure I will find it." Said Falco walking back into his closet.

"Oh come on, tell us what it is. It can't be that bad." Fox insisted stepping inside the mess and cluster that was now Falco's room.

"Waoh, I never thought of you to keep hold of stuff like that." Said Krystal fully understanding what was happening.

Fox looked over at her with a confused look and Falco just slightly looked outside his closet. Both were confused as to what she was talking about. Krystal looked at both of them then sighed. "I can read peoples minds remember." She said crossing her arms.

"So what did he lose?" Fox asked still looking at Krystal.

Krystal looked over at Falco who just gave her a scared look. "I'm pretty sure Falco doesn't want anybody to know." She said looking at Falco whos scared face turned into a more relieved look than anything.

Fox raised his hands. "Ok, I get it. Good luck in finding whatever you are looking for." He said leaving Falco's room and heading towards his quarters.

Krystal soon followed Fox and Fox quickly stopped her from following him any further. "Krystal, I think you should go and help Falco." Said Fox standing in front of his room's door.

Her face seemed to get a little sad about it. "But don't you want me to help you pack?" She asked getting closer to Fox.

Fox took a step back and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but I'm sure Falco needs your help more than I do." He simply said with a plain look on his face.

"You're right. I'll see you later then?" She asked a little disappointed more than anything.

"Sure, we'll see each other off when we get to Corneria," Fox said opening his room's door.

"Then I'll see you later. Bye Fox." She waved goodbye and walked over to Falco's room, and second later was out of Fox's sight.

Fox sighed and entered his room undecided on what he should pack first. His room was a mess but not that big of a mess as Falco's. There was a huge pile of dirty clothes where his laundry basket was before it got flooded by his dirty clothes. He would have to clean them all before he started packing. He also needed to figure out what his plan was before he arrived in Corneria, so he could start as soon as possible on his mission. He walked over to his bed and laid on it.

The thought of Wolf came back into the vulpine's mind. He was unsure what to think of him now. On one hand, to him, Wolf was a ruthless, though, insane, murderer who tried to help another insane man take over the system he wanted to protect. But after seeing Wolf help him in the Aparoid invasion, he was unsure if the lupine wasn't all that bad, to begin with.

The deeper he went into his thoughts, the harder it was for him to stay awake. His eyes were becoming heavy and he didn't have any energy to get up. Soon, darkness clouded his sight as he fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this was a good start to this story... I think. Tell me if this was a good way to start it. I'm just warning everybody before I go any further, Fox and Wolf will have a more realistic build up on their relationship.**

 **I've seen too many fanfictions about these two that just rush their relationship or make their relationship without having any build up to it whatsoever.**

 **That's why this story may be a long one, but don't worry, they will start building feeling for one another before the fifth chapter of this story... I hope.**

 **Anyways, every review helps. Either it is a review of the story itself or just spotting out typos that I foolishly missed to spot.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Questionable Actions

"Fox, can you come down here for a moment!?" Asked a larger vulpine putting shades on. After a few seconds, a little vulpine walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Oh, were you sleeping?" He asked walking towards Fox.

The little vulpine nodded and looked up towards the larger fox. "I'm sorry I woke you up, buddy." He said scratching the hair between Fox's ears. He chuckled once he saw Fox's tail start wagging uncontrollably.

The larger vulpine walked over to his bags he had next to the front door. "I'm about to leave for my mission. Slippy's dad will be here to pick you up in a couple of minutes." He said grabbing the bags on the floor.

Fox's eyes opened up a little and finally woke up completely. He rushed over to the larger vulpine and grabbed his leg, stopping him from moving. "Do you have to go?" Said Fox putting his muzzle on the larger vulpine's leg.

The bigger fox knelt down and grabbed both Fox's shoulder with a serious look on his face. "I have to go, buddy. This is a mission that I can't blow off." He said, his serious look turning a bit more relaxed.

"Where are you going?" Said Fox, his eyes filled with innocence and curiosity.

"I'm going towards Venom, it seems a madman is plotting something, and it can't be good." He said letting go of Fox's shoulders.

"Are you going all by yourself?" Fox asked, his voice filled with worry.

"No. Peppy is coming with me." He said getting up. "Oh, and this new guy. Umm... Pigma was his name I think."

Fox's face seems to relax a bit at that. He knew Peppy personally and he knew that he and his dad were really good friends for a long time, but this Pigma guy... Fox was skeptic about it.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in about 3 weeks, depending on how things go on Venom." The bigger fox said opening the front door.

Every time his dad went on a mission, Fox couldn't help but feel a little scared. Yes, his dad was one if not the best mercenary there was in the Lylat system, but he always felt like at any moment something could've gone completely wrong. It made his chest turn and form knots that made his breathing become heavier and slower.

"It's about time I left. Be good while your over at Slippy's house." Said the bigger vulpine, grabbing his bags and stepping out the door.

Fox couldn't help but to start tearing up as his dad started to walk away from him, making the distance between them larger and larger with every step the larger vulpine took.

"Dad!" He shouted and felt his legs move all on their own. The bigger vulpine turned around and saw Fox jumping towards him. Fox wrapped his arms around his father's neck and pull him in tightly for a warm hug, his eyes filled with tears. "Please, make sure you come back." He said in between sobs.

The bigger vulpine found it strange, Fox had always sent a warm smile and goodbye each time he left for a mission, but seeing his son like that made his heart crack a little. He dropped his bags and wrapped his own arms around Fox and giving him a loving hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I promise..."

* * *

The vulpine started waking up from his deep sleep, his eyes being heavy and his body feeling a bit more energized than it was when he fell asleep.

Fox rubbed his eyes lazily and saw that he was crying in his sleep. "Why is it always that same dream." He thought to himself. Fox called it a dream, but at times he thought that it was more of a nightmare than a dream.

He sat up from his bed and glanced around the room and sighed. "Oh... right... need to pack my stuff..." He said looking at the huge pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his quarters.

He looked over at his digital clock on the side table he had next to his bed. It looked like he slept for about half an hour or so. That means he would have about half an hour to finish packing.

The first thing he needed to do was to clean his dirty clothes, then organize his room a little before he left, and then finally pack his stuff.

He stood up from his bed, stretching and letting out a quick yawn. The vulpine proceeded to walk over to the pile of dirty clothes and start picking them up and separating them by color.

After he was done, he grabbed another laundry basket he had stashed in his closet and started throwing clothes in it. "Why do I have so many clothes?" The vulpine asked himself.

He decided he would only clean the clothes he would mostly use during his stay back in Corneria. The vulpine thought that he could just wear the clothes he had back in his apartment in Corneria, but remembered that those clothes probably didn't fit him at all anymore.

He grabbed the laundry basket and started making his way out of his room, the basket was pretty heavy but since Fox always worked out whenever he had the chance, he could deal with it easily.

The vulpine walked past the rest of his teammate's room until he heard one of the doors swoosh open. To his bad luck, Krystal walked out with a slight smile on her face. Fox tried to quickly run and not get spotted by the vixen but was stopped as Krystal shouted out his name. He turned around and saw that her smile had grown.

"Hey, Fox! Did you pack your stuff?" She asked, her eyes filled with sparkles.

"Um... No. I fell asleep and I haven't packed a single thing yet." The vulpine said honestly.

Her face seemed to lighten a bit. "Do you want me to help you?" She asked clamping her hands together.

"Shit, I should've done this while she was helping Falco." Fox thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he should say no to her but decided that he could use the extra help. "Sure Krystal, I'm just going to get these clothes cleaned up and I'll then start packing up." He said gesturing the laundry basket he had in his hands.

"Oh, I can do that for you!" She said skipping forward and grabbing the laundry basket from Fox's hands, almost dropping it in the process.

Fox saw how Krystal was having a hard time holding the basket up. "No, don't worry about. I'm sure I can do this real quick." He said trying to get back the basket from Krystal.

"No really, I insist. You go back to your room and start packing while I start cleaning these up." She said starting to make her way out of the living quarters.

"Wait, Krys..." It was too late. The vixen had already left the living quarters and was on her way towards the laundry room. He thought if he should pursue her and try to get his clothes back, but saw this as a good thing. Now that Krystal had occupied herself, she wouldn't be all lovey-dovey with him.

Fox walked over to his door but stopped and looked back. He wondered if Krystal had help Falco find whatever it was he lost. The vulpine walked to the avian's door and slightly knocked. He waited for a couple of seconds, he got no response. He knocked the door again a little bit harder. "Who is it!?" Shouted Falco angrily.

"It's Fox!" The vulpine shouted back, after a few seconds the door swiftly opened revealing an angry half asleep Falco scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" Growled Falco leaning on the door frame of his room.

"I just wanted to make sure that you found... whatever it was you lost." The vulpine said looking into Falco's room. He was surprised when he saw that the mess and clutter that was his room was now squeaky clean and everything was where it should be.

"Yeah, Krystal found it." Said the avian crossing his arms. Falco noticed Fox staring into his room, eyes full of amazement. "Oh, yeah. She also helped me clean up my room. I don't know how, but that girl sure knows how to clean a room." He took a glance inside his room. "No matter how messy it is." He added.

Fox took one final look into Falco's room, he was right. His room was super clean compared to what it was before. There were no clothes on the ground, everything was organized and put neatly were it belonged, and to Fox's amazement, the floor looked like you could eat right off of it.

"Anyways... Did you finish packing your stuff?" Said Falco trying to make conversation with the young vulpine.

Fox snapped from his trance on Falco's room. "Oh... No, I kinda fell asleep before I got the chance."

Falco chuckled. "Really? You haven't packed a single thing? You're off your game Fox."

Falco was right in a way. The vulpine was always the first one to get everything settled. He liked to get everything he needed to do in order before he would slack off or relax, which was the first thing Falco would usually do.

"I'm just been getting tired of all this work we've been getting recently." Said the vulpine.

The avian scoffed at the vulpine statement. "You've been getting tired of missions which takes us about 5 minutes to complete?"

The vulpine didn't know how to respond to that. He said that he was tired from all the work they've been getting, but he couldn't tell Falco the real reason he was recently feeling down and tired.

Falco studied the vulpines face before speaking. "Its Peppy isn't it?" The avian said crossing his arms.

Fox looked at Falco completely surprised. "How did you..."

"Come on Fox, I may not be the smartest guy on this team, but I've known you for many years now." He said stepping out of his room. "I know what Peppy meant to you." He added.

Fox was just dumbfounded by Falco's sudden change in personality. He just kept staring at Falco with both a surprise and shock look on his face, and the avian quickly noticed.

"You Ok there, Fox?" Said the avian a bit worried.

Fox quickly snapped out of his thought and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm alright, but since when did you become so... perspicacious?"

"I'm not the dumb, lazy slacker all of you think I am." The avian said jokingly.

"What! None of us thinks that." Fox said, not catching it was a joke more than anything.

Falco raised an eyebrow at the vulpine as he was trying to say 'Really?'.

"Ok, maybe Slippy does... But me and Krystal don't think that!" The vulpine said trying to reassure Falco that he didn't think that way about him.

Falco started laughing seeing Fox get worked up over a joke. "Relax boss man, I was just joking." He said patting Fox's shoulder.

Fox seemed to ease up at that. He knew that Falco liked to joke around, but with being constantly tired and with him grieving over Peppy's death he wasn't thinking like he used to.

"Ok, I better go and start packing before Krystal comes up and tries to hit on me." He said turning his back to the avian and returning back to his room.

The avian chuckled. "Have fun!" He said before returning to his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Fox spent the rest of the trip to Corneria packing all his stuff, with a pretty in love Krystal helping him.

After Krystal finished cleaning up Fox's dirty clothes she quickly ran back to Fox's room to help him pack. She also insisted on cleaning his room, and Falco was right. Fox didn't know how Krystal did it, but she left the vulpine's room super clean, besides the pile of dirty clothes that still remained in the corner of his room.

The vulpine also had to go through half an hour of Krystal trying to flirt and discretely hit on him. She also tried to peek inside Fox's mind when he dropped his guard, but the only thing she could see was Peppy.

She asked him if he was alright and if he wanted to talk about it, but Fox seemed to not want to talk about it at the time. The vixen didn't push him to talk since Fox seemed really touchy about the subject.

Rob announced that they arrived at Corneria and all the team members were now standing outside the Great Fox with all of their stuff.

"Finally! Vacation here I come!" Shouted an extremely happy Falco.

"Remember to keep your PDAs on, just in case I need to call you any of you." Said Fox looking at all of them.

The other three members just nodded, all of them with a smile on their faces. At that, all of them went their separate ways.

The vulpine had to disguise himself since he hated to be out in public. People would constantly go up to him and ask him if he was Star Fox and that by itself made Fox mad.

The last time he was in public, a group of fangirls started to ask him out on dates and ask for his autograph. They didn't leave him alone and just followed him wherever he went.

After a few minutes of walking, he found himself in front of his apartment building. He quickly entered and headed for the elevator, which he then pressed the button marked with a six. He saw that he didn't necessarily need his disguise anymore, so while the elevator was going up he took it off.

The elevator stopped on the floor he needed to get off and he got out quickly heading towards his apartment. He searched for his keys and once he found them he inserted them into the keyhole and opened the door.

As he got in, he could smell that familiar scent his apartment gave off. He looked around as saw that his apartment was in worse shape than his room on the Great Fox.

There were dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, the living room was a mess with empty pizza boxes and dirty clothes, and there was a weird smell coming from the bathroom.

He decided that he would clean it all later and went towards his room, dropping his bags once he was inside and looking at his PDA to find the information General Pepper sent about his mission.

 **Case Number:**

 **2749-12**

 **Incident Date:**

 **May 3, XXXX**

 **Incident Adress:**

 **XXX XXXXX XXXXXX XX XXXX XX**

 **Reporting Officer:**

 **Kenneth Rain**

 **Incident:**

 **Theft and brake in**

 **Details of event:**

 **Multiple stores had been broken into and had been robbed. Many of these stores are more are clothing stores, supermarkets, and furniture stores.**

 **The odd thing that officers had found was that the criminals never stole any money from each store they broke into. The criminals mostly robbed personal items like food and clothes.**

 **Actions Taken:**

 **The surveillance footage from each store was reviewed and officers found out that there are three criminals who have been committing these crimes. After carefully taking inspection of the surveillance footage, officers suspect that one of the criminals may be some kind of canine, the other may be a cat or somewhat related to a feline, and the last one is yet to be identified at the moment.**

 **Officers will continue to investigate and find more evidence to justify the events that have occurred.**

"Hmm, Ok. At least I have some basic information about what happened, but..." He found the description of the criminals to be a bit too familiar. As he read the description of each he couldn't help but think of Star Wolf and how each description of each criminal matched the description of each member.

Fox wanted to believe it wasn't them and that it was somebody else that just fit the description of them. Deep inside he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at Wolf and his team, after helping save the Lylat system and to then go back to a life of crime made the vulpine a little sad but mostly angry towards the lupine and his team.

"Better get to the bottom of this." The vulpine said getting changed and heading out the door.

* * *

Fox had made his way towards the location where the robberies were taking place. He was wearing a gray hooded shirt and black running shorts. He figured that if he wanted to catch these guys, he had to be prepared for a chase.

He waited on top of one of the stores in the shopping district, waiting for something to happen. A loud noise of glass breaking, an alarm being triggered, or to see any suspicious activity that would make him want to act.

He felt a drop of water hit his muzzle and before he knew it, it started raining a little. "Great, this is just what I needed." He thought to himself sarcastically.

He waited patiently outside, hoping for something to happen. After a few minutes, he heard a couple of voices a coming from a near alley next to the building he was on top of.

The vulpine cautiously walked over to the edge of the building and looked down the alley, the police report was right. He could easily see that one of them was some kind of feline since Fox could easily spot the guys tail, which was very thin and not that hairy. Fox couldn't clearly make out what one of the remaining two was since it's tail looked kinda strange but familiar at the same time, and the last one was totally a type of canine. His fluffy gray tail wagging slowly, Fox could almost recognize it. He couldn't see their faces as they had covered them up.

"Ok, remember the plan?" Asked the gray canine. The other two nodded. "Then let's get started." At that, the gray canine went to the door that was next to them and used his sharp claws to pick the lock of the door. He slowly opened the door and the three of them entered.

"Ok Fox, time to get this show on the road." Said the vulpine as he made his way down to the alley. He entered the building the three criminals entered, trying to be as stealthy as he could be. The vulpine was nervous as to what may happen, but he also felt the excitement and adrenaline going through his veins. He needed a mission like this in a long time, and now that he had it, he wanted to enjoy it.

He heard one of the criminals talks and crouched down behind one of the counters in the shop. Fox looked around and saw he was in a clothing shop, a big sign in the middle of the room showing its name, 'Lylat Trinks'. The vulpine found the name oddly strange, but at least it wasn't named after him, which many stores were since he saved the Lylat system from certain doom.

"Are you guys finished?" Said the gray canine with a bag with what Fox thought it was filled with clothes.

"I'm almost done over here, boss!" Said the unidentified man.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Said the feline walking over to the gray canine.

Fox needed to act quickly if he wanted to capture them. Should he pull out his blaster and confront the criminal or wait for them to drop their guard and capture them? The vulpine was unsure of what to do.

Not a couple of minutes passed before the gray canine spoke again. "Ok, lets head out." He said starting to make his way back from where they got in.

Fox couldn't help it anymore, he grabbed his blaster from his holster and stood up, aiming his blaster towards the gray canine. "Freeze!" He shouted. "Really Fox, out of all the things you could have said, you had to say that." He thought to himself.

The criminals were surprised at Fox's sudden appearance, but the most that seemed for shocked was the gray canine who was just staring at the vulpine, his canines showing from his anger at Fox.

"You guys aren't going anywhere. I suggest you behave, drop everything you stole, and come with me." He said slowly walking towards the gray canine.

The tree criminals just stood there, staring at Fox. The gray canine had an evil grin on his face when he looked over to one of his companions and nodded. Fox started to get worried about whatever was about to happen.

Without a second thought, the feline grabbed a remote from his pocket and pressed it, causing an explosion to form behind Fox; making the vulpine fly forwards and dropping his blaster.

"Now's our chance! RUN!" The gray canine said. At that, the three criminals ran towards the exit as fast as they could.

Fox coughed due to the smoke that was now enveloping the store. He rubbed his eyes and saw that the criminals were escaping. The vulpine quickly got up from the ground and chased the outside.

As he got outside he saw that it was raining hard and that it was difficult to see. He noticed that the three of them have split up, and Fox found himself chasing the gray canine. Fox had to admit, the guy sure ran fast. The gray canine made a turn at an alley and started climbing up an emergency stair that was next to one of the buildings.

Fox quickly followed him up the stair and was now chasing the gray canine jumping from roof to roof. Even if didn't want to admit it, the chase was making him feel great, the pure adrenaline he was having and the thought of being back in action caused a smile to form on his face.

He kept following the gray canine until said canine stopped. He had nowhere else to go, the next building was too far away to jump and he couldn't go back since Fox was close on his tail. He had no choice.

Fox stopped as he saw the gray canine drop the bag he was carrying and turning around. "There's nowhere else to go. I recommend coming with me quietly if not, things are going to get ugly." Said Fox in between breaths.

The gray canine chuckled and took a fighting stance. Fox was now more eager than ever, first a chase and now a fight, how could this get any better. The vulpine also took a fighting stance, waiting for the other to make a move.

The gray canine made the first move and ran towards Fox, his claws clearly noticeable. He swung his claws at the vulpine but Fox dodged them.

Fox threw a quick chain of punches at the canine's chest making said canine stumble backward. The gray canine ran towards Fox again, the vulpine quickly tried to throw in another quick punch, but the gray canine grabbed his arm and with a twist threw Fox to the ground.

The gray canine was about to slam both his fists into the vulpine's chest, but Fox saw the attack and rolled before getting hit. He could hear how the canine was starting to growl and got up taking back his fighting stance.

This time Fox was the one to start running towards his opponent. He threw a kick at the gray canine's chest, but he grabbed Fox's leg. Fox smirked and jump up with his other leg and kicked the gray canine in the face.

The gray canine was now furious, he growled and before Fox knew it he was punched in the stomach and send flying across the roof. The vulpine cough and tried to grasp some air. He looked over and saw that the gray canine was running towards him again.

Fox got up and took a defensive stance. The gray canine started to throw his claws again, this time making contact with Fox's skin. He ripped a part of Fox's shirt and made a deep cut in Fox's arm. The vulpine thought of a plan that would surely work.

The gray canine started running towards Fox once again, and Fox also started to run towards him. The gray canine threw another claw at him, and Fox slid underneath the canines legs. The vulpine quickly stood up and as the canine turned around Fox made a fist and with all his strength punched the gray canine in the face.

The gray canine fell down. Fox saw that his opponent didn't seem to have enough energy left to continue fighting. He approached the gray canine, kneeling down and removing the piece of cloth that was covering his face.

Fox's eyes widened. He wanted to believe that Wolf and his team were not involved in this, but now he could see that he was wrong.

He stood in front the person who knew how to make his adrenaline and excitement boil up. The person who always gave him the best fight up in the air. The person who saved his life and help him save the entire system from the Aparoids taking over.

"Wolf?" He said quietly.

Wolf slowly opened his eyes and looked at Fox. "Woah, I never thought you had that in you, pup." He said with a chuckle.

Many feelings were flowing through Fox's minds. He wanted to hug him, punch him, scream at him, but he decided not to.

"Ok, you better start explaining yourself right now before I give you another beating!" Said Fox, his voice full of rage.

"I'm glad to see you too, pup."

"Start talking!" Said Fox crossing his arms annoyed.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Jeez, I don't know. How about why the fuck are you back being a criminal!?"

Wolf looked away from Fox.

"Start talking!" Fox shouted grabbing Wolf's collar.

Wolf sighed. "You remember when the Aparoid invasion was finally dealt with?" Fox nodded. "Well, it hasn't been a good ride for me."

"So you started robbing stores and became a criminal again?!"

Wolf was starting to become angrier. "You don't know what I've been through, so don't start giving me crap!" He growled out.

"Oh, poor Wolf can't seem to get his shit together?! Tell me something I don't know."

"Ok, then how about this. Do you know what it's like to be turned down for any job you try to get just because you're a criminal?! Do you know what it's like to be hated by every fucking person in the entire system?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE TO BE FORCED TO LIVE ON THE FUCKING STREETS?!" Wolf shouted, his voice cracking and breaking. His eyes starting to tear up a bit.

Fox was struck back by the lupine's words. He now felt bad and guilty for talking to him that way. Wolf clearly wasn't a good state, and maybe that's why he had no chance but to turn back into a criminal.

"Wolf... I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't. So don't start talking shit when you don't know a single fuck about what I've been through!" Wolf stood up and looked away from Fox.

"Look Wolf... I'm sorry, I should've put a bit more thought to what you were going through."

Wolf didn't answer, he just stood there silent with his arms crossed with an angry frown on his face. Fox thought about what to do or on what to say but he couldn't find the correct words or actions.

At this point, his mouth acted on his own. "Do you want to stay with me?"

Wolf's ears perked up and he looked at Fox's with a confused look on his face. "I don't need your pity, pup."

"Please Wolf, just let me help you."

"Oh, so now you want to help a criminal."

"No, it's that now that I know why you're doing what you're doing, I want to help you get back on your feet."

"Are you sure you want to be helping a wanted criminal?"

"Well, your actions are pretty justifiable, and I can easily try and convince General Pepper to drop your charges."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he kinda owes me for saving the system and stuff."

Wolf was skeptical if he should trust Fox and whatever he was saying. Fox could at any time stab him in the back and thrown him into jail. "How do I know you aren't going to turn me in?"

Fox knew that Wolf had every right to question his intentions. He and Wolf weren't that friendly with each other, they weren't friends at all, to be honest.

"You'll just have to trust me on this."

Wolf had nothing to lose at this point, he could either trust Fox and go with him or he could try and run away from Fox and get away.

Wolf sighed. "Fine, but I swear if you try anything fishy..."

"Don't worry Wolf. Just trust me, Ok?"

"I'll trust you, just this once."

"Thank you. Come on, let's get moving before it gets late."

Wolf nodded. Both canines started making their way towards Fox's apartment, having their doubts and opinions about the other.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, people of the internet, I have returned with another chapter of this beautiful story.**

 **So, this was the first time I wrote a fighting scene in a story and I'm not sure if I did a good job or not, so please tell me if I did any good on it.**

 **I made this chapter a bit longer than the last one which to me is a big accomplishment. I'm taking my time on writing each chapter so that it comes out 'perfect'.**

 **Any feedback, either it being a review of my story in general or just to spot out any typos I foolishly missed, it's highly appreciated.**

 **Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
